Charlies Angels,Greetings from above The beginning
by Lilikap
Summary: What happens when a plane crashes, in the middle of it's journey to LA and the angels are the only remaining survivors? I see your thoughts. They will stay close and survive on the island, alone. Only... they don't really know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! How's it going? This is my first story, and hopefully not the last. A huge thanks to Tazski for betareading! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! And of course a thanks to those who reviewed.  
**

_**What happens when a plane crashes, in the middle of its journey to LA? And what happens when the angels are the only remaining survivors? I see your thoughts. They will stay close to each other, and of course survive the days alone on an island. Only... they don't really know each other.**_

**The beginning.**

**One**

Kelly was having a rough time. She was restless. It was her first time on a plane, and she was sure the crush was unavoidable. She hated every minute of it. Being close to the window and being gently pressed by the passenger next to her made her feel uncomfortable.

And they hadn't even gotten in the air yet! She was frustrated but tried not to show it.

She shifted, her muscles aching and studied the blond girl next to her. She looked about the same age as Kelly. Eighteen-nineteen, maybe a little less, maybe a little more.

Noticing the sudden attention the girl smiled and tossed a strand of blond hair of her face.

''Is anything wrong?'' she asked. ''Do you wanna change seats with me? I don't mind''.

''No,no. I'm fine,'' replied Kelly quickly.

The girl laughed and gazed at the window.

''You anxious?'' she asked again, her tone mild and pleasant.

''Well, maybe a little,'' Kelly heard herself say.

She uncomfortably tried to imagine how she would be recognised after the plane crashed and burned, and all that would be left is her skull. She cleared her throat and smiled sarcastically to herself, rubbing her eyes. She never liked early or on this occasion, very late calls, but she really wanted to take that trip to Los Angeles. Just the name sounded great. Angel Town or something like that, she thought.

The blond started unzipping her bag. She got out a sandwich and entertained herself with the carefully wrapped napkin.

''Want some?''

''No, no. I'm fine,'' she reassured Kelly, for a second time.

This was getting on her nerves. These seats were so freaking itchy! She came to an abrupt conclusion. She absolutely hated travelling! She would never do that to herself again!

Never!

''So, uh... is this your first time in LA?'' said the blond between chewing and biting.

''Yeah, my first time anywhere I guess,'' Kelly murmured. ''I never had the chance to travel,''

''Really? You'll love it! I'm Jill. Jill Munroe''

''Kelly Garret.''

''Nice!''

''Nice?''

'' I dunno...''

A-w-k-w-a-r-d was all Kelly could think of. She laughed ironically at her current situation.

Next to her Jill was getting really chatty. Kelly cursed herself mentally.

A stewardess passed by with the little trailer.

''You girls want anything to drink before the flight?'' she asked and offered them two paper cups. Kelly took a cup of coffee, though she knew with her nerves another jolt of caffeine wasn't going to help at all. The moment the doors began to slam close another person burst in. She was tall, lean, brunette and something about her brown eyes was wild and fiery. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of old jeans.

After scanning the area she took the empty seat behind them and held tight a modest bag, which appeared to be the only piece of luggage she had, unless of course she had managed to hide a suitcase in her jeans' pockets.

Jill giggled next to her and smiled at her as a welcome. She didn't smile back, but instead just threw her an empty look and collapsed on her seat, eyes closed, fists clinched. Jill frowned and turned playfully to Kelly.

''She's weird,'' she mouthed and then lay on her seat relaxing.

Kelly didn't respond, and somehow Jill felt lonely. Nobody was talking to her! What a nightmare!

Kelly started rubbing her temples as they took off. She could feel the cold sweat at the base of her spine as they finally went on the air. She suddenly realised that except her, Jill and the brunette there were only two more passengers. Not a busy day.

The night had already fallen and she had nothing to do but wait. She saw some lightning from far away. A storm, she thought. Let's hope it is very far. The sound of the thunderbolt was indeed disturbing and making her swallow hard immediately.

She had heard that many flights were canceled or delayed due to bad weather conditions these days. It seemed that people had canceled their trips so at least it wasn't crowded. An old man coughed sharply somewhere at the back. She didn't turn to look, but Jill did.

Suddenly the plane shook and then it continued. There was a scream; probably the man and she held her breath. What the hell was that?

''Air gaps'' said Jill, overly excited.

'' Excuse me?''

''It happens all the time, don't worry, nothing out of the ordinary''

They wiggled again and Kelly's heart ran to her throat.

''I hate it...''

''Nuh... it isn't so bad''

''Mother nature, what have I done to you to deserve this...'' she said desperately and sunk lower. Jill seemed thrilled about it. Kelly turned to look at the brunette expecting some reaction but her face was serene and emotionless, her eyes closed.

Maybe she was sleeping. She lifted an eyebrow and tried to mimic her.

Another shake indicated that she held her breath until it passed. This last one had been greater. Next to her Jill was getting paler per shake. She had entirely lost her smile but Kelly tried not to look. 'Please, stay in the air, stay in the air, stay in the air,' she prayed silently and stopped to look outside.

''You said it was normal'' Kelly noted casually under her breath to the blond.

''Yeah, but the weather stresses me out'' she frowned. ''How 'bout you?''

''I'm scared of heights. I don't know how I talked myself into this. If we fall, please kill me before we land...''

Jill smiled and gave her a friendly push.

''It's gonna be alright'' she said.

She was wrong. Dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Sabrina let out a sigh and tossed her hair away from her eyes. She was exhausted but happy. Happy to be outdoors and happy to be on her own. One glance at her watch told her she was late. Damn, she though.

''You are freakin' late Duncan!'' Cursed herself loudly.

Then she saw the plane. It was there. Not on the air. She inhaled deeply and made a run for it. She caught it the moment it was starting to prepare for departure.

Immediately she froze. Where the hell was her ticket? She found it a second later in her jeans' pocket. She smiled to herself and gave it to the young stewardess you reached out a bored hand to take it.

Tired, Sabrina sat on a random seat, ignoring some girl smiling at her and fell asleep the minute her cheek touched the window. She didn't care if they would. Just make it quick. Letting out a breath of relief in her sleep she shifted positions and stopped.

The only thing that could wake her now was a plane crash. And it did.

She opened her eyes wide as the small frame of the plane shook. Again and again. An oxygen mask fell on her head and suddenly she realized she had trouble breathing. She took it and inhaled. After a minute she was alright. She took it of and shot a curious gaze around. Someone was screaming and the two girls in front of her seemed in panic.

Sabrina didn't saw the violent thunderbolt that caused the plane to crack in two and start to lose height. She was blinded the moment it hit. She only felt it. She was falling. And she knew that nothing down there was going to stop her. Just the infinite blue sea. The moment of the impact she lost her senses and slipped into unconsciousness.

Jill felt the same to, though she wasn't aware of the fall. Her head hit hard on the person next to her and she went of.

Kelly felt a sharp knock on the head from Jill's side and another, more painful by something else, fallen on her.

Jill woke chest-high waters. Someone was holding and shaking her. She could step on the bottom.

''Hey! Hey blondy! Do somethin' 'kay? Can't get ya outta here on my own! Help a little 'kay?''

The voice was like... a million miles away. It took all her strength to open her eyes.

She suddenly found out that she was still sitting on her seat, though in the middle of the sea and not into the plane. The brunette she had seen earlier gave her another shook.

''C'mon!'' she hollered.

Jill stretched a hand and took of her seatbelt. The other girl gave it a push and held her.

''Ya alright?''

''Yeah... what... what the heck happened?''

''The plane crushed. We gotta get outta here. I think it's gonna explode, and really

soon.'' she said and looked behind her.

''And what happened to me?'' she asked with disbelief.

''You weren't goin' to lemme get you of that damned seat! Now get to the shore!''

She pointed a finger to the shore. Jill coughed and stretched her arms. She look around in terror. Fire and flying dust was everywhere. She coughed again. The girl shook her.

''Go!''

She gazed at the turbine. It was still spinning, it's blades lethal. Suddenly she felt a chill over her back. Someone was floating towards them, bound to be sliced to pieces.

Sabrina saw she was still holding tight of her backpack. She handed it to Jill.

''Take it and wait me at the shore.''

''You?'' asked Jill, terrified she was going to be left alone.

''Someones goin' to die! Just go!''

At last Jill saw where she was looking. Her mouth came open.

''It's Kelly!''

''Who's Kelly?''

''The girl!''

Sabrina, making nothing out of the other nonsense coming out of Jill's mouth dived and started swimming intensely towards the motionless body, floating on a piece of plastic and heading straight to death.

The moment she reached close enough she understood that the blades of the turbine were making currents. If she got trapped in one she would not be able to swim back. Granting she grabbed Kelly and pulled her. She had a large cut on her forehead. Sabrina couldn't estimate the damage that moment. Her clothes were making it impossible to stay in the surface for long, now even more, having to carry someone else. She quickly retrieved her balance and she let a yell of pain as something hit her straight to the stomach. She clinched her teeth and tried again.

She was aware of the blood, her blood now, mixing with the water and making it a bright pinkish shade. Feeling herself fade she urged her last ounces of power into dragging Kelly to the shore.

Jill was staying on the sand feeling unbearably useless. She felt dizzy and was forced to sit down, waiting for the brunette. She should have gone with her... now that she though about it. What if she dies, and leaves her alone? She could never stand being alone. She hoped Kelly was alright. She seemed like a nice person.

She wasn't able to see what was happening. She let out a yelp as Sabrina appeared before her, dragging Kelly, almost in her arms. She left her on the sand and put her ear on her chest. She immediately started CPR and tried again. She got up satisfied. She was breathing.

Jill came close and knelt next to Kelly. She seemed okay. Sabrina gave her a rag out of her bag to clean the wound on her head. Jill did it gratefully.

Out of sudden she caught a glimpse of Sabrina falling over her and pinning her to the ground. An unbelievably loud sound hurt her eardrums. She had never felt so much pain on her head. It only lasted a minute. She closed her eyes. When she opened them it was all over. Sabrina rose to her full hight at once. Now Jill could she that she was taller than her, but about the same age. She looked in pain but Sabrina turned her back and took a few steps across the coast.

Jill thought of following her but dropped it. She turned to Kelly who had started waking with a few moans. Bringing her hand to her head she pushed herself into sitting position. After looking curiously at Jill she saw the mess around her.

''Oh my God! The plane!'' she yelled and rose to her feet.

A wave of dizziness caused her to miss her step and tumble to the ground. Jill got hold of her arm.

''How do you feel?'' she asked with concern.

''I... I don't know... Dizzy... What is going on?''

''Apparently we are... here.''

''Where is here?''

''No clue.''

''We crushed?''

''Yeah. Kelly I... I...''

She shivered and tears began to flow of her cheeks. She was scared to death, Kelly could she that. She patted her on the shoulder, not knowing what else to do. It felt strange. She still wasn't sure she wasn't in the middle of one of her usual nightmares.

The pain in her head confirmed she was surely not.

''Where is she?'' asked Jill wiping her eyer with the back of her hand.

''Where is who?''

''The girl with the brown eyes. The tall one.''

''Didn't saw anybody.''

''She was just here. She saved your life, and probably mine too. We have to find her.

She was hurt!''

''Who?''

''She was sitting behind us! Come on!''

''Sleeping?''

''Yeah! Hurry!''

''Right...''

Kelly got to her feet and held her breath as she finally realized the damage. They were alone. In a beach. Everybody was dead, or was going to be in a while. Just three people in the middle of nowhere. And it was dark. And cold. No one knew where and no one was coming to get them. They were going to die.

For sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**As long as I'm on vacation I'm gonna upload fast. Ah, well. Have a nice day from sunny Greece. I hope you enjoy them. Review or whatever please. **

**See ya pals!  
**

3

Sabrina stopped and looked and the sea. Turned around just to face an amazing amount of palm trees that faded into others. At her back, the opening of a deep forest, leading probably at the other side of the island. She didn't want to get there, who knows what creatures lurked beneath the shadows.

She gazed at the deep wound, right below her diaphragm. She inhaled and exhaled. It hurt. Something had hit her underwater. Something blunt, as far as she could understand. Trying not to think of it, she opened her backpack and reached for her wallet. She opened it and smiled at the little document hidden inside. At the bottom of the bag she had shoved a big hunter knife she found in someone's suitcase on the beach after the crash. She sighed and took a piece of wood, starting to scrape it.

A sound caught her attention. She turned to see the blond girl from before. She smiled and Sabrina nodded unconcerned. The other one followed her.

''Here!'' yelled Jill and pointed Sabrina. ''There she is!''

The other girl smiled to.

''Hi.'' Sabrina said and kept her eyes on her knife.

''Are you okay?'' Kelly asked.

''More or less. You guys?''

''Shaken. But in one piece. Unlike that stick of yours.''

Sabrina laughed as her stick broke in two. She left it down and nodded to them.

''Sit. We gotta do somethin' ''

She threw the knife back to her bag and tried to smile.

''So... does any of you have someone who'll search for her?''

Kelly shook her head. None.

''I have. My mom and my sister will. You?'' said Jill enthusiastically.

''Me?''

''Yeah, do you have someone? By the way... I'm Jill. She's Kelly.''

''Sabrina.''

''Well?''

''Nope. Just... Forget it. Nobody. So we count on you eh... Jill right?''

''Yeah.'' she said uncomfortably and stood silent, something really rare for her.

Kelly gave her an anxious look. She had seen the knife. She had absolutely no intention of trusting that ''Sabrina''. She just looked like a punk. Sabrina probably sensed that and returned the look, her eyes wild again, but didn't say a thing.

''So... should we try to find any survivors?'' asked Jill, totally unaware of the little ''situation''.

Sabrina shook her head.

''I don't think there are any. After the explosion everyone who could have been alive

is now just tossed somewhere.''

''What explosion?'' frowned Kelly.

''The turbine went of.''

''Oh...''

''Yeah. You were lucky we noticed you, ya know.'' smiled Jill and sighed. ''So what?''

''I say we try and stay alive as much as possible.'' added Sabrina and got up under the keen eyes of Kelly, who still was suspicious.

''We?'' she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Sabrina looked her in the eye.

''You really don't like me, do ya?'' she said suddenly.

Kelly got up too.

''I didn't say anything like that.''

''You don't need to.''

Sabrina turned her back and started searching through her backpack again. Jill stared and Kelly felt guilty. Who was she to judge? After all she was also considered a punk.

At least not a dangerous one... she though to herself.

''I'm sorry. I didn't have that intention.'' she said diplomatically.

Sabrina turned and grinned.

''It's okay.''

She zipped it and sat down.

''Okay. If it ain't ''we'' then what is it? Do you think any of us can survive alone? We still don't know where we are.''

''I said I'm sorry. Of course we have to be together. What is your idea?''

''I say we travel through the forest. But in the morning. Not now.''

''Creepy, but rational. If it isn't an island, then we'll find civilization, somewhere. I have a better idea. I suggest we walk along the beach till we make a circle. I don't want to be in that forest, day or night.''

Sabrina nodded.

''Okay. Any of you guys cold?''

''I'm hungry, said Jill, causing them to laugh.

''I know. I'm too'' The other two said in union.

They looked at each other and smiled. Not that bad. For a start, anyway.

Sabrina looked at the palm trees and a smile appeared to her face.

To Kelly's disturbance she took the knife again and tested one of the trees with her hand. She placed her knife on her waist and with a leap started climbing. After falling twice she managed to get to the top.

By the time Kelly saw her hanging upside-down she started getting dizzy. Please don't fall she thought but suddenly found out that this was the same she was thinking about the plane and she zipped it. A coconut fell on her head.

''Sorry!'' hollered Sabrina and at the moonlight her face blushed.

''I'm alive!'' Kelly replied.

On the top, Sabrina raised her head. From there all the island was visible. It was an island. Far away she saw the other coast, almost mending with the horizon.

''It's an island!''

Another coconut fell but Kelly keenly avoided it.

Sabrina held tight and cut a few more, until finally letting herself slip lightly to the ground.

''Here. Sorry Jill, no hamburgers up there.'' said Sabrina, taking a coconut from the sand and wiping it on her jeans.

''Oh, well. You'll just find me a cheeseburger tree later'' she replied happily.

''I just saw a Cola one!''

''Great!''

They both laughed and watched Kelly trying to open one.

''Stupid, freaking, disgusting COCONUT!''she hissed.

Sabrina took her knife and started working on hers. Jill kicked another and smiled at a mad Kelly.

The girl was sitting on the coconut, making noises as they fought on the sand. Finally Sabrina managed to make a hole on hers and handed it to Kelly.

''Here, here. Don't kill the poor coco'. Drink this. It's like water.''

''I KNOW!''

''Don't get mad.''

''I ain't mad. Sorry. Just feeling helpless.''

''Yeah, me too. Don't worry.''

A little later they had all finished eating and they had begun to search for anything that could help them. Sabrina had informed them that as far as she saw, there was no one else there. Except the forest, which none of them particularly liked the idea of going into.

Who knows what was in there.

Or who.


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, here it is. Man, as it goes I think they're gonna kill each other! **

**It's getting crazy out there. Will they find a way to survive...together?**

Hope you enjoy. Please review and if you want message me for ideas or sugestions. please! Suggestions! Whatever the public demands!

HUGE THANKS TO TAZSKI FOR BETAREADING!

* * *

4

After many unsuccessful attempts to sleep the girls remained silent. It was surprisingly chilly and cold, but they all felt it. There was no need for that to be announced officially. With a sudden movement, the two girls Kelly and Sabrina got up at the same time.

''I'm gonna try and make a fire'' Sabrina said.

''Let me try first," Kelly insisted. "Ego issues.''

'' 'Kay ''

She picked some wood up from the sand and started rubbing them together harshly.

''Not like this.'' said Sabrina, her voice even. ''It isn't dry.''

''Don't tell me what to do," Kelly replied.

''But-''

''If you're so desperate, make your own fire then and leave me alone.''

''Alright...''

Sabrina paced thirty feet and began to try to start the fire her way. An hour later, a bright fire burned spectacularly in front of her. She noted with some trepidation that Kelly was still at nothing. She grinded her teeth and sat next to Jill who was shivering but not willing to choose between the two girls.

_Why can't we be friends_? She thought sadly and stared at Sabrina. She stared back but said nothing.

''Wanna come by?'' she asked Kelly after a while, showing her the flame.

She nodded. However, she thought better of it and replied angrily,

''No way, I'd rather die," before she gnashed her teeth and looked at the ground.

_They are both really competitive_, Jill thought to herself. _That's not good if they want to survive._ She sighed. _Ah, well. At least she wasn't hungry or thirsty._

_Or dead. Yeah, that alone was good._ She sighed again.

Kelly sat next to her, her body tense. She didn't like to lose. Especially against a brassy person such as that girl. She tried to smile as Sabrina yelled again.

''I found a can! Wanna eat something?''

''Nope! Keep it to yourself.'' Kelly replied, her voice stinging. She still had _some_ pride left in her, after all.

''Do ya know what ''neko'' means?" Sabrina asked, her voice light.

''It's Japanese for ''cat'' she hollered back.

''Damn. There goes breakfast. Freakin' cat food. Sorry for bothering you,''

Kelly smiled. _Revenge is sweet, _she thought darkly to herself.

''Kell?'' asked Jill softly.

''What?''

''Don't be mean to her. She's been nice to us.''

''I...'' she began to say but stopped. She had nothing to apologize for but didn't feel like arguing with Jill.

''I'm just being careful. You don't know where she comes from or what she's capable of,'' Kelly replied, a warning tone in her voice.

''Where _do_ you come from?''

''_Me_? What do you mean?''

''Where did you grew up? What were your parents like?''

''Look I... eh... I mean...'' Kelly stammered, struggling to get the words out. She tried again.

''Sorry... It's just... that... I'm freaked out and... neither of you seem to be taking seriously the fact that... we're stuck here,''

''I'm sorry. It's because I try not to think about it. Her?" Jill gestured towards Sabrina. "I dunno. She looks happy to be here.'' she shrugged looking at Sabrina sleeping sound on the sand with a smile. _She seems warm though..._

An idea formed in Kelly's mind. She took a stick from the pile of twigs she had tried to light and took some steps towards Sabrina. She crouched and crawled on the sand.

''What are you doing?'' whispered Jill.

''I'm discovering fire!'' she mouthed and stretched her hand.

A little more and she would have fire. She put one foot forward. And another one. Just as she was about to light the stick, Sabrina opened her eyes and laughed.

''Gotcha!'' she yelled and Kelly fell face down onto the sand with surprise.

She left the stick where it was and realized that she had made a huge fool of herself. Sabrina lit the stick and gave it back to her.

''Here," she said, holding it out "Take it. You could have just asked. There's no need to hide.'' she said gently.

Kelly tossed it back into the fire with a sweeping motion.

''No thanks.''

She had a pride to protect, after all.

''Oh, come on! Don't be stupid! You don't have to freeze just because you're-''

''Just shut up.''

Sabrina got up and gave her an angry look. Jill got up too.

''Calm down everyone!" she exclaimed, waving her arms about. "We're tired and cold! Just don't make it worse,'' she said and burst into tears.

Kelly put her arm around Jill's shoulders and shot a hostile look at Sabrina who returned to her sleep.

''Sorry," she apologized. "It got out of hand.''

''Just... don't argue. We need to be together.''

''Right.''

She still doubted that, but didn't really want to talk. The fact that Sabrina had a weapon and she was defenseless made her nervous. She just laid still and she managed to sleep till around sunrise.

However, Jill couldn't. She was nervous. Very tired admittedly, but extremely nervous. Her eyes kept popping open all the time. In the deadly silence, Sabrina moaned softly and turned to the other side, her face at the ocean.

Jill rose to her feet and knelt beside her. Surprised, she opened her eyes.

''Hi.'' said Jill.

''Hi there. Everything okay?''

''Yeah, pretty much. Except that we are castaways in a deserted island,'' she replied, sighing melodramatically.

Sabrina coughed and then burst into a laugh. She sat and threw another stick into the fire.

''You make it all sound like a movie.''

''Or a book.''

''Yeah, whatever.''

''Hey... eh... are you okay?''

''Yes.''

''I'm serious!''

''Does this happen to you a lot?''

''Stop making fun of me!''

''No I'm not. Sorry.''

''Nah... forget it.''

She glanced at her shirt, which was starting to soak in blood again.

''Jesus, you're bleeding!'' she yelped and tried to take a closer look.

Sabrina pushed her back gently.

''I said I'm okay.''

''When did this happen? On the crash?''

''Yeah, on the crash.''

''No it wasn't! It was when you went to take Kelly right?''

''Kind of.''

''Oh God! Does it hurt?''

''Nope. Just don't make fuss over it. I'm fine.''

Her brusque tone left no opening for a disagreement. Jill let it pass. Sabrina reached for her bag, her face lightening. She took out a loaf of bread out of a plastic bag and showed it to her.

''You hungry blondie?''

''Yeah... but stop calling me that!''

''Understood.''

She cut it into three equal pieces and gave her one. She left hers and wrapped the last into the plastic bag.

''I bought it before the flight'' she said in mild tone and smiled. ''That's for Kelly''

She gave her the bag and Jill smiled too. She really didn't seem dangerous.

''Can I stay here? It's cold.'' she asked, her smile slowly fading.

Sabrina shrugged.

''I think I got a better idea," she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! After talking Kelly out of killing Sabrina I submitted** **the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review. I keep forgetting how is ''review'' spelled.**

**Oh well. Just read the story guys. **

Thanks again Taz, for betareading. Your help was valuable.

* * *

5

Kelly woke up to the smell of cooked fish. She slowly opened her eyes and reality slapped her on the face, as soon as she saw the sand. She got up gingerly and protested slightly as she realised that her back was sore from sleeping. She turned around and found Jill sleeping next to Sabrina, who was awake and working on something with her knife.

She was surprised to find another sparking fire lit in front of her, a big fish roasting on a stick on it. She took a step closer and smelt the luscious aroma. She was really hungry! A piece of toasted bread, slightly burned was plopped next to her in a plastic bag.

She looked around, making sure she wasn't being watched and ate it gratefully. She could see that the fish was almost cooked but wasn't sure if she should take it.

''It's yours, and it's gonna start burnin' in a couple o' minutes'' Sabrina's voice suddenly said calmly.

Kelly jerked her chin away. She didn't want help from _her_.

''I can manage on my own, thanks. I don't need the weird-looking-probably poisonous-fish-of yours.''

''Sure. Just take it off the fire and leave it. Jill will be really hungry when she wakes up. I'm starting get the feeling that she's always hungry.''

''That's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do!''

''Cool.''

Sabrina took another stick and when Kelly turned around she saw her dive a stick into the sand, arranging it so that the fish on its edge would roast. She smiled and turned to Kelly.

''I know that you hate the fact I have a knife. I found another. You might wanna use it.''

She turned and showed her a sharp knife. Kelly grinned.

''Yeah, I would. Can you give it to me?''

''Sure thing.''

She turned and threw it to her. Kelly let out a yelp as she saw the knife pass through her chest.

But of course it didn't.

Kelly stretched her hand and grabbed the knife that had pierced a palm tree to her right.

''Watch it, crazy! What are you thinking?''

''I have a sharp aim. Don't worry.''

Now she was even more worried.

''And take the fish off the fire.'' Sabrina said.

Kelly unwillingly pierced the stick on the sand a couple of feet away from the fire.

''Okay now?''

''Yeah. Good morning, by the way. Slept nicely?''

''Leave me alone," Kelly grumbled.

Sabrina shrugged and turned to Jill. She smiled as she continued sleeping, then turned around and disappeared beneath some trees.

She returned some minutes later with some long sticks, about her height. Kelly scratched her head. She wanted to know what Sabrina was doing, but was not going to admit it. She turned to the sky and saw the heavy clouds that had gathered. It was clearly going to rain. When she looked again at Sabrina she was at the top of a palm tree cutting leaves. Kelly turned around and sighed. No point trying to talk to her. However, she seemed pleased.

''Hey, Sabrina?''

''What? Talkin' to me now, are you?''

"Why are you so happy to be here? You're not even trying to find a way to leave this place!''

''I am. But it's fine by me even if we don't.''

''Why the hell would it be?''

''Because no one can find me here. And I'm outdoors.''

''Girl scout?'' Kelly mocked her.

''Nope. I just feel like it's safe here. It's what I wanted anyway. To be out at sea and on the beach. It won't hurt to stay here until someone finds us. At least see the bright side of this. We could've fallen on Alaska, or something, which is _freezing_. At least it's warmer here, and has many fish and coconuts.''

''Oh, come on! You really can't mean that!''

''Be sure I do.''

''You got a problem with closed spaces?''

''Kind of.''

''You claustrophobic?''

''Nah. Just don't like being held.''

''Well...''

''You're dying to know what I'm doin'?''

''Yeah...''

''Well I think it's gonna rain. See? I don't like to spend my night in some sort of water pool. I'm making some shelter. Wanna help?''

''No. Do it yourself.'' Kelly muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets, leaving the knife on the sand next to the fire.

''Okay.''

''Is Jill awake yet?''

''Nope. I think she spend the night having nightmares. She's really scared.''

''I don't blame her. I feel the same way too.''

''Same here. We have to get used to it.''

''Get used?''

''Do you think help will come tomorrow, then? They might come in a year. Or in a day. Or never.''

"It's nice to have an optimistic person round here,'' she said sarcastically.

''Being a realist sucks, I know.''

Sabrina left again and Jill moved slightly. Then she opened her eyes and sighed.

''We're still on the freaking island?'' she asked Kelly.

''Yeah. Sorry.''

''Is this fish I smell?''

''Yes. It's for you. Sabrina left it here.''

She pointed her finger at the stick and Jill rushed towards it.

Sabrina returned with a suitcase. It looked ragged and dirty but she was smiling.

''Look what I found at the beach!'' she said.

Kelly ignored her but Jill left her fish half-eaten already and knelt next to Sabrina.

They unzipped the suitcase and observed the contents. Some clothes and a can of vegetable mix. Kelly gazed at the fire and gave up. She wanted to see what was in there. She found nothing of any interest to her and she left again, mad at herself.

Sabrina sat down, disappointed, and cursed her luck. Jill found a jacket and happily wore it over her shoulders. _Something warm, at last_. She watched Sabrina laughing at the can and then leaving it on the sand. Jill returned to her fish and then offered to help Sabrina with her ''architecture''. She smiled and showed her how to tie the leaves together.

Kelly glanced at them with anger. She knew how to do this too, but they obviously didn't want her there. _Fine. Just sit there and do whatever you want scout-girl,_ she thought, seething with rage.

Sabrina took a look at her watch. She happily found that it was in perfect working order. It was almost noon. She smiled at Jill and nodded.

''Come on. We'll complete it later. I'm tired and thirsty and believe me; I'll kill myself if I have to eat any more coconuts. Let's try to find some water, if there is any. What do you say?''

''I'm with you. Let's ask Kell," Jill suggested enthusiastically. "Hey Kelly!" she called out. "Wanna come with us to find water?''

Kelly was currently sulking, sat by the calm sea. She felt like she'd woken from a deep sleep when Jill talked to her. She smiled and shook her head, of course. She would do it on her own when they left, in the opposite direction. Jill was nice, but she didn't want to stay with Sabrina more than was necessary.

Sabrina shrugged and pulled Jill gently by the sleeve. She didn't have time to waste. They had to know if there was any water around. Jill sighed. _Those two..._ she thought. _Totally unbearable when together... God..._

In contrast to Kelly, Sabrina's knife had made her feel safe. After all... they were in an unknown place. They _had_ to be prepared. And she needed to know how to use it in case something happened. _And willing to..._ she thought.

''Thanks for the fish,'' she said, as the duo started walking into the forest.

''No big deal. There are so many here it's like they jump right into your hands. I'm worried though...''

''Worried about what?''

''Kelly.''

''She's just shaken I guess. I don't think she dislikes you. She's-''

''Not that. If she keeps behaving like that she's gonna die. I don't really care if she dislikes me or not, but with this stance... she'll get herself killed.''

''I dunno.''

''Yeah... will you try to help her? I know she won't accept help from me.''

''If I can.''

'' 'Kay.''

''Good.''

''Where are we going?''

''I dunno. I think we're going north. But I'm not sure, I don't have a compass. So I'm just walking at random. Keep your eyes open, though,'' she said kneeling and putting something into her backpack.

''What's that?''

''Wild berries.''

''Do you know about these things?''

''I used to read a lot.''

''That's great. But please, don't get us poisoned.''

''I won't.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys,I know the chapters are small but I think this is how my mind works. One step at a time. Enjoy.**

**Taz, I dunno what to say, just a thank you for getting this thing betareaded!**

* * *

6

Kelly murmured something to herself and rubbed her forehead. That knot up there hurt. The truth was...she was kind by nature, and that worried her. Why was she being so mean _now_? It was just... that girl seemed dangerous... really dangerous... she didn't know why yet, but it just felt like it was that way.

Ah, well. She really had to go to find some water. She glanced at the way the two girls had taken and made a turn towards the opposite direction, picking her knife up in the process. It was the only thing she had accepted from Sabrina. She started walking. It was quiet and chilly but she liked it. She breathed the clean air in deeply, and smiled. It was nice. She hoped to find some water before they did, so she would have something to brag about. Then suddenly she realized she didn't knew where she had come from. She froze and looked around. Nothing. _Fuck!_ She screamed mentally. She looked again. All the trees looked exactly the same to her.

Some birds chirped and flew directly at her, and she crouched to avoid them. She heard a howling but it seemed far away and wasn't sure what animal it could be. She held the knife tight. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her and she shivered. After making some turns she understood that there was no way out. She jogged a little but it was pointless.

And suddenly she heard a sound. Her eyes opened wide as she heard a howl. This one was much closer. Then a silhouette started to appear, and without thinking she launched herself forward, knife in hand. She stabbed the creature with all her strength. Her palm filled with warm blood as she violently lost contact with the ground.

She found herself on the damp dirt, her arms pinned to her sides. She closed her eyes and waited miserably for her terrible fate.

''Are you fuckin' crazy?'' said the monster.

Kelly opened her eyes slightly to find Sabrina on her. Jill was standing a few feet behind, her eyes wide in terror.

Sabrina got up and pointed at her.

''I asked you somethin'! Are you crazy? Attackin' me like this!'' she demanded.

''I... I... a howl... then... I...'' Kelly mumbled, staring at her.

''Jill was showing me her wolf howl! You're nuts! You fuckin' knifed me!'' Sabrina yelled, grasping her bloody shoulder and leaning against a tree.

''I'm... I'm sorry! I...'' she was so confused that she didn't have the heart to try and explain.

She got to her feet and shot a look at Jill. She was as surprised as she was.

''Why did you do that for?'' Jill asked.

''It was an accident, I really... didn't... I...''

''Just go apologise.'' she said and sighed.

Kelly looked around. Sabrina had disappeared, leaving some bloody trails on the tree.

''Where did she go?'' asked Kelly, resolutely staring at the ground.

''Back to the beach again, I guess. We found a clean stream just a mile from where we had been sleeping last night.''

''Oh...''

She picked the knife up and sulked as Jill took a step backwards.

''I'm sorry...'' she tried to explain. ''I didn't mean to...''

''I know you don't like her but-''

''It was an accident! I was lost and heard that terrifying howl, man that was scary! Then she appeared out of the blue and...''

''You tried to kill her.'' Jill's tone was defiant.

''No, I didn't! And what the hell did she do to me?''

''Back-flipped you it seems. She was pretty fast. I would be dead by now, if it wasn't for her. You aimed at her throat. She just turned around on time to take the hit on the shoulder.''

''Is she hurt?''

''I think.''

''Shit... I'm really... stupid!''

Jill didn't object to the statement, something that made Kelly's stomach turn. Great. They all hated her now. Even Jill was scared, of her, she was sure of that now. Just great. And she thought Sabrina was dangerous with a knife! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She noticed Jill was holding another backpack.

''What's that?''

''We found it by the stream, on a tree. Probably tossed there by the explosion.''

''What's in there?''

''A first aid kit and some candy bars I think. Oh, and some rope, I don't know why, maybe for hiking or something. _I _found it when we were leaving.'' she added, thinking of what Sabrina had said before.

Kelly nodded as Jill gave her one of the candy bars. She took it with appreciation, along with the plastic bottle they had filled from the river. She drank and remained silent as Jill showed her the way back to their ''camp'', guided by small cuts on some trees. Kelly frowned and kept staring at the ground, her back still aching from Sabrina's grip. _She really knocked the wind out of me... only by reflex..._ she thought to herself. _Just imagine what she could have done, had she really wanted to hurt me... I messed up this time..._

As Jill thought, when they returned to their camp they found her there, still working on a shelter. Kelly stood behind her and watched for a while.

''Sabrina?'' she whispered.

''Yeah?''

''I'm really sorry I-''

''It's okay. I know. I should never have asked Jill to howl.''

''It was pretty realistic.''

''I know.''

''Look... eh... let me help you.''

''No thanks.''

''Why?''

''Just lemme be. I have no patience right now, and I don't want to be unfair to you. By the way, I'm sorry about your back. You caught me by surprise.''

''I deserved it.''

''I thought of that too. You have to watch it ya know.'' Sabrina said, without looking at her, still working on some leaves.

''Yeah...''

''Now go. Jill found something to eat. Go.''

''Come on, let me help you!''

''I said no!'' she said angrily, whilst still working.

''Fine! As far as I'm concerned, you can bleed yourself to death!''

''Good.''

Jill, who was standing there the whole time, shoved Sabrina backwards, first aid kit on hand.

''Hey, what are you doin'?'' she asked surprised.

''Let me see it. Come on. I'll help you later with that.''

''But-''

''No buts.''

She forced her into sitting position and pulled an alcohol bottle from the kit. She glanced at the shirt Sabrina was wearing, which was long sleeved this time.

''Pull your sleeve up.'' she said happily, kneeling.

''Look, Jill. I'm fine. I-''

''Oh, shut up and let me help you. Or are you afraid of doctors?'' she asked playfully.

Sabrina made a face and rolled her sleeve up.

Jill looked at the shallow wound. _Shallow,_ she thought, _but still bleeding, and a lot_.

She washed it with the alcohol, watching out for Sabrina's reaction. None. She remained impassive. Jill laughed and she stared at her.

''What's so funny?''

''Nothing. You two have been just like cats and dogs since the time you first saw each other.''

''It happens to a lot of people.''

''What?''

''I mean, a lot of people dislike me. It's not a surprise.''

''It was an accident, I'm sure of it Bree.'' she replied, with serious tone.

Sabrina was startled by the familiarity of the addressing but said nothing. She just smiled.

''It's been a long time since someone called me like that.'' she said finally.

''I'm sorry. If you don't like it I'll-''

''No, it's fine. My mom used to call me 'Bree'.''

''She doesn't now?''

''She's dead now.''

''Oh...''

''Yeah. Sorry. I just remembered it. It's fine.''

''I lost my dad.''

''Sorry to hear it.''

''Yeah.''

''Why are we discussing this?''

''Dunno.''

''Come on. Lets finish that thing.''

''Right.''

Sabrina was forced to let her put a bandage on her shoulder and then got up. She tossed Jill some leaves and they started again.

Kelly was nervous. Sabrina seemed to have forgotten, but what if she hadn't? What if she was mad and wanted to- She knew she was starting to get paranoid.

She sighed. Oh well. Enough stupidity for one day. She just laid and watched the sky, really wanting a plane to come. They would have to discuss a way to be seen from the sky. They had to get out of this place! It was awful. She wanted to cry but held herself, forcing the tears back.

A short look at the other two assured her they were done. They were inside something that looked like a little hut. It was past eight. How did time pass like that? She thought it had been noon. She stretched her shoulders and sighed. Suddenly the skies opened up, and it started to rain. In all of her years Kelly hadn't seen rain like this. She smiled as her clothes became soggy in seconds.

Jill popped her head out of a little opening.

''Are you coming?''

''No!'' she yelled stubbornly.

''Kell, come on! You're gonna get sick!''

''No I'm not! Leave me alone!''

Her fire blew out as a response. Damn...

She simply sat there getting showered by the rain until the night fell. She tried to lie in the sand, but it had turned into mud. With an angry sound she stood up, very still.

A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and another closed her mouth. She felt herself being dragged along the sand and into the hut. Sabrina finally left Kelly breathless on the wet sand but the rain had stopped.

''Now we're talkin' '' she said, sitting next to her.

Jill was sound asleep.

''What the-''

''Come on! You were going to catch a pneumonia out there grumpy-girl!''

''Grumpy-girl...'' Jill mumbled, laughing in her sleep.

''What's wrong with you?'' Kelly shouted, and abruptly got up.

Sabrina pulled her back.

''Hungry?''

''No!''

''Oh, well then, don't eat then! Goodnight. And don't you dare leave!''

She lay next to Jill and turned her back.

But Kelly was hungry. She waited till Sabrina was finally asleep. She could tell by her softer, less labored breathing.

Kelly glanced around. There were a couple of cans close to her. She listened carefully and when she was sure she wasn't being watched she took one and opened it by pulling the little handle on the top.

The hut was nicely-built but it still let some of the rain escape through the tightly-woven leaves. But only a little. Secretly Kelly was grateful she wasn't out there. And alone.

After she had finished with the contents of the can she felt a little better. Then suddenly...from far away she heard a cry. She could've sworn... a human one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here,here,here! Next chapter. Watch out,flammable content!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

7

Sabrina woke up aching from the bad sleep conditions but relaxed and refreshed. Kelly was asleep, leaning on her, she found with surprise. She must've fallen asleep without knowing. She smiled and got up careful not to bump her head and ruin the ceiling.

She got out. The rain had stopped. She stretched her cramped body and let out a sigh. Luckily their shelter survived the night, she thought. That sure was a relief.

She knocked her shoes off and walked barefoot on the wet sand for a while. It felt nice, being free. She returned a little later and took her backpack. She searched for her wallet and took it with her.

Her shoulder hurt, just enough to remind her that she was alive. She smiled and sat on the coast, leaving the waves crush on her feet. Jill walked out and joined her.

''Kelly came?''

''I had to drag her, but yes.''

''Drag her?''

''It was the only way. Don't you remember?''

''No.''

She laughed and Sabrina laid her back down.

''Are we going to be okay?'' asked Jill.

''We are, as far as I can see, aren't we?''

''Yeah. How's your arm?''

''Oh, fine. I forgot about it already. Lets go drink some water. My bottle's empty.''

''Cool. I'll wake Kell.''

Sabrina caught her sleeve.

''Don't. She's tired. Let her sleep, okay?''

''Then we'll go?''

''Yeah. Just us. She's gonna kill me later though...But yes. Come on''

Jill giggled and followed her to the stream. After they had filled the two bottles they

had they returned. Kelly had woken too and seemed really happy. She smiled at them.

''Gone for water?''

''Yeah. Sorry to leave you behind. I thought you were sleeping.'' said Sabrina and shrugged.

''I was.''

Sabrina got into their hut and searched for her stuff. Jill outside, grinned at Kelly, and threw some wood to the fire.

''Has anybody seen the cat-food?'' asked Sabrina's voice from the inside.

Kelly's eyes widened.

''The cat food?''

''Yeah, the other can's here, but the cat-food's missin'. Have you seen it?''

Kelly let a cry of despair and run to the forest. Sabrina got out and looked for her.

''What's wrong?''

''Is that the can?'' asked Jill, showing her an empty can behind a bush.

''Yeah...'' said Bree curiously.

''Oh dear...'' laughed Jill obviously understanding something she didn't.

Sabrina took her wallet and left for the forest too,waving to a goodbye.

She pushed through some bushes and sat with her back on a tree. Some insects left, annoyed. Sabrina grinned. She opened her wallet and took out the paper again. She just couldn't stop looking at it. It made her so happy just to check it every day.

She heard a sound and got up. The paper slipped her hands and she bended to pick it up. Someone else had before her.

Kelly.

''Gimme this!'' Sabrina said, trying to take it of her hands.

Kelly took a step back and read it.

''What's that?''

''None of your concern! It's mine! Give it back!''

''Thats... a... prison release paper!''

''Give it back! Now!''

''You've gone to jail!''

''No!''

''You're lying! That's a prison for underage!''

''It's...''

Sabrina shot her fist on a tree nearby. Just great.

''Give it back. Please.'' she said, her voice shaking.

''I knew it! You're a criminal! You're-''

''Just shut up and give it back!''

''No way kiddo! You're dangerous!''

''No I ain't! You're crazy!''

''Come on now!''

''You know nothing! Hear me? Nothing! Just give it back and-''

Kelly took her knife out and pointed it to her throat.

''Move.''

''What the fuck are you doin'?''

''Just move!''

''Kelly I-''

Kelly drove her foot into her kneecap, causing her to fall face down. She put her knee on her back and steadied her.

''What did you go in for?''

''Leave me alone.''

''I said what did you go in for!'' she hissed and pressed till she could not breathe.

''Attempted... Attempted murder...'' Sabrina managed to whisper.''But-''

''Shut it. Jill! Come over here! Now! Bring the rope with you!''

Sabrina tried to say something but she stopped when Kelly put more pressure on the blade. She clinched her fist, unable to do anything. Jill appeared a little later, rope on hand, and a socked expression on her face.

''Kelly! What are you doing?''

''She killed someone! She's a murderer!''

''You're being paranoid! She would never-''

Sabrina of course tried to object but she preferred breathing.

''Yeah she did! That's a paper from some kind of bristol or something. She served lets see... thirty months there. She was released the day of the crash.''

''She-''

Kelly tossed her the paper and Jill read it out loud. Then stared at Sabrina. She was still trying to breath.

''Can't be...'' she murmured.

Kelly laughed.

''I knew it!''

''Yeah...''

''Help me tie her up. She could do anything.''

''Shouldn't we give her a chance to explain? I mean... she got out... that means she changed... doesn't it?''

''Jill, we do not have that option! She might be dangerous! We are alone here! We have to take care of ourselves.''

She took the rope from Jill's hands and tied Sabrina to a tree, hands behind her back.

She kept looking directly at her with anger.

''Lemme go!'' she hollered, and shook her body to free her hands.

She could not. Kelly was really keen on tying knots.

''Just stay there until someone comes to get us. I don't want you hanging out there.''

''Kelly! Why don't you just listen to me! I didn't kill anybody!''

''You tried to. It's enough to make you dangerous. Didn't you?''

''I...''

''So... settled then.'' smiled Kelly. ''Jill, it isn't raining so I say we sleep here tonight.

Keep an eye on her, what do you say?''

Jill nodded, half looking at Sabrina and half at the ground. She couldn't believe it.

Sabrina tried again but failed. Defeated she let herself slip till she managed to somehow sit on the ground. Kelly shot her a look as Jill left with the excuse of water.

''Okay, now what?'' asked Sabrina angrily.

''Oh, nothing. Just curious. Who did you try to kill?''

''A murderer.''

''Oh, a fellow... poor thing. Is he messed up good?''

''Nothing more than a bruised eye, actually.''

''_This_ is attempted murder?''

''With his lawyer ever blinking could be attempted murder.''

''Stop lying. It won't do you any good.''

''You're just like them! I'm done being bullied you know!''

''Them?''

''All those people, treating me like dirt. Like I mean nothing to them. I bet you know how it is.''

''How could I?''

''Was your orphanage that wonderful?''

''How the hell do you know about that?''

''Your pendant. I have one too.''

Kelly took a look at the pendant she was wearing. A little cross, given to every kid at the place she grew up. An orphanage, as Sabrina had pined out. She stretched a hand and jerked Sabrina's chin up. At her neck there was one, slightly different but similar to hers. She smiled bitterly and shook her hand of her face.

''See? I didn't want Jill to hear it, but I know.''

''Thanks... for not telling.''

''Aww... you're so nice.''

''Shut up.''

''Okay. You're the boss.''

''What about you? How did you ended up in one?''

''Am I forced to answer?''

''No.''

''My parents died when I was nine.''

''Car wreck?''

''No.''

''Oh,well...''

''Tell that to anybody and this time I'm going to become really dangerous. I promise.''

''I... I won't.''

''You?''

''I grew in one. Never met my parents.''

''I think that's better.''

''Me too.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. It's me again. I have to thank everybody. And especially my eyeball. Thanks guys fro the messages you've sent me. Just remember. Review the thing. It is ''review'' right?**

8

Jill took her staff and returned to the place Kelly was. Sabrina was on her knees, eyes closed, but clearly not asleep.

She felt uncomfortable. Why did this have to happen? And for what hellish reason Kelly was being so... closed in herself?

It's stupid, she knew it from the very start, that plane trip was stupid. She shrugged and sat on the ground. She slipped her fingers through her blond hair and sighed. Kelly next to her was nervous.

The previous conversation with Sabrina made her doubt her instincts. Could it get any worse? I mean, come on! It was just a simple trip! Why do all of these things happened to her? She concluded. It was some kind of trouble magnet for sure.

Sabrina shifted position and sat against the tree. After a while she managed to relax.

Jill looked at her uneasy. She felt bad. She could say, Kelly felt the same. She didn't attempt a conversation.

It was late in the afternoon that they managed to get some sleep, all of them. It didn't last long. Kelly woke from a hard shake on her shoulders. Jill was standing up and looked anxious.

''What?''

''It's raining. Lets get to the shelter.''

It was raining. A rain heavier than the last one. They had already been soaking wet.

And tired. It was eleven, as her watch informed her.

Kelly got up too and picked the backpack. They sleepily ran till the beach and laid in their hut,where they slept until,at three,Jill woke up from a nightmare. She suddenly realized something. She shook Kelly again.

''What now? Some kind of earthquake? Let me die here! I want to sleep!''

''Sabrina! Sabrina! We left her there!''

''We _what_?''

''We tied her and left her there! On the tree!''

''Fuck!''

Kelly jumped to her feet. Who knows what kind of animals lived in the island.

Sabrina was really in no position to defend herself. She thought calmly. Since they left hours had passed. Anything could have happened. It was still dark outside.

She swallowed and thought that she had possibly killed her. She decided to go. Alone. She shook her head and the sleep left. She passed before Jill and got out. It was still raining. She started walking through the forest.

''Where are you going?'' yelled Jill.

''To get her!Stay here and make sure we don't lose you!''

''But-''

''Do as I say!''

She turned her back and made a run for it. Happily she recognized those trees. She made a left turn and was sure at the next turn she would find Sabrina. Something made her stop.

Voices. People. Yes, it was Sabrina, but a man also. Could she had heard wrong?

Possible but... there it was again.

''Are there other survivors?'' yelled the man.

''No.'' replied Sabrina.

She still hadn't eye contact. She made that turn and immediately recognized the sound of a slap. She froze and hid herself behind a tree. She risked a peek.

Sabrina was there, on her feet, but still tied. There was a man standing in front of her.

From their body language he was questioning her about something. About them, she thought. As if the shock of finding someone else on the island wasn't enough she understood that they were in grave danger. Sabrina replied something that earned her a punch on the face. She didn't move as blood spread on her nose. The man shook her from the shoulders.

''If there aren't, then who the hell tied you here?''

''I tied myself!''

''Really?''

''Yeah!''

''It's raining. They are probably in a shelter of their own. Where?''

''Dunno. No ones here man.''

'' I say you tell me really soon.''

''And I say fuck you.''

She stopped as he drove his knee into her stomach. Kelly shuddered in fear. They were looking for them.

''Tell me!''

''Make me!'' she whispered.

''You little bitch!''

After some sounds of beating Kelly was sure that he wasn't going to leave so easy.

She clinched her teeth. She had to do something.

Sabrina tried to kick him but without her hands she lost balance and almost fell. She held the tree and muttered something. The man stared.

''What did you say?''

She muttered again, making him bend next to her face to hear.

''I said you're an asshole.'' she said and bid his ear, not willing to let go.

He shook his head violently,yelling and then punched her again. Her head fell backwards and she felt falling on her knees after hitting the tree. He kicked her in the head and after that she felt nothing, even though he kept hitting her violently almost everywhere. She just collapsed with the smell of damp ground, blood spaying at a great arc from her mouth and nose.

Kelly just watched feeling useless and very scared to do anything. She saw she wasn't moving and assumed she was dead.

''You smart mouthed punk!'' he kept screaming connecting his foot with her ribs.

Kelly could stand no more. She looked around for something to help her, cursing herself for leaving the knife with Jill, not that she could stand with it against the enraged man.

She found a thick stick and swung it around her head. Kelly held her breath and peeked again, taking some steps. When she was finally standing behind him he was still absorbed in hitting Sabrina on the ground with everything he had. Kelly let out a yell and swung it again, smacking it on his head with a sharp ''crack''. He fell like a rag doll. She knelt and checked his pulse. She hadn't kill him.

Relieved she checked at Sabrina. A pool of blood was starting to spread around her body. Not knowing what to do Kelly untied her standing as far from the man as she could. She felt her chest becoming heavy. What if she was dead? Then it would be her fault. She shook her and took no response.

Her only comfort was her fact that she found a pulse. She took her hand around her shoulders and tried to lift her. As a result they tumbled together. She tried again and made some steps and fell again. She glanced at the man. No time to deal with him. He'll have to wait.

Sabrina was unconscious, now Kelly could see that. At least she wasn't dead. Half dragging and half walking she managed to clear the little distance to Jill.

She was standing uptight, pacing nervously on the sand, not really bothering to stay dry. She turned sharply and gazed at them with shock.

''Why the hell did you beat her up?''

''I didn't! Help me there!''

''Was it an animal?A wild one?Some boar or something?'' wondered Jill still in sock.

''No it wasn't! Just help me!''

With her help she managed to pull her till the beach. Kelly glanced at the fire. It was still burning, despite the rain. Jill had made a cover for it that shielded most of the water. She took a stick and lit it so they could see.

And the rain stopped. Kelly cursed harshly and left Sabrina on the sand.

They knelt beside her. She was breathing.

''What happened?'' asked Jill.

''Someone is here with us! They wanted her to say where we're hiding! I don't know why! I don't know anything!''

Suddenly she felt so powerless. Someone was looking them. Judging from what they did to Sabrina it wasn't for milk and cookies. She looked at Jill, desperation in her eyes.

''What are we going to do?''

''I... I have no idea...''

''How is she?''

''Don't know...''


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the short chapter again. **

**Enjoy, review... ya know how to do this I suppose...**

* * *

9

Kelly was still standing outside of the hut,gaze fixed on the ocean. She had screwed up. She knew it. She wanted to do something but felt to tired right now. She sat at the sand that was already dry. Jill came out.

''How is she?'' she asked her, still looking at the horizon.

''No clue. She's... really bad. She's coughin' blood Kell...''

''We should move. And fast. Hide somewhere.''

''I don't understand... Why do these people want us?''

''Dunno.''

''It's creepy.''

''Is she conscious?''

''In your dreams! She's passed out long ago.''

Kelly sighed. She was worried. Even though she couldn't she why, she was worried.

''Jill... she could've sold us out. She didn't.''

''I'll say that right back at you. You're the one that called her a murderer, you know.''

''I know.''

''If you two weren't doing all of this nothing would have happened!''

''Are you saying that it is my fault?''

''Not only, but yeah! You should have waited. Now she's half dead and probably won't wake again!''

''But-''

''There is nothing else! Just admit it! You were wrong!''

''True.'' she replied bluntly and got up.

Kelly rubbed her eyes and paced towards Sabrina, still lying on the ground, motionless. She sighed as she knelt and held a bottle to her lips, put a hand to her shoulder lifting her to siting position,tilting it so she could drink. She didn't seem to understand it. A soft groan escaped her lips as she slightly changed position.

Kelly hesitated. Should she try to wake her? Or it would be better to leave her sleeping?

''Hey... Sabrina?''

She slowly opened her eyes and closed them.

''Oh... you... again...'' she choked.

Kelly laughed still holding her.

''How ya feelin' ?''

''Beaten.''

''Oh yes, you are. Anything else?''

Her expression changed suddenly. She shook her body and somehow managed to crawl behind a bush. Kelly stood surprised till she got worried.

''Hey, Sabrina? You okay there?''

''Shut up...'' came the response, along with other noises.

When she overcame the nausea that she was feeling she returned with Jill's assistance, who had apparently appeared out of nowhere.

Kelly lowered her head in understanding and sat next to her.

''Were you dying behind there?''

''Nope... ya know... I was once taken by a foster guy... '' she said and closed her eyes.

''So? Was he nice?'' asked Kelly, trying to keep her awake.

''Oh, sure... after he beat the crap...outta me...''

''Oh...''

Sabrina chuckled and stood still. She opened her eyes and stared, her vision blur, but making eye contact.

''So... Kelly...''

''I'm sorry...''

''Skip that... Just...''

''Just?''

''Ya know... nobody's gonna take care of you... so eventually you'll have to learn to defend yourself.''

''I do pretty nice, I think.''

''No ya don't. You set up barriers and block out even people who want to help ya. Think of it.''

She stopped and coughed. Then she nodded to Kelly who left her down.

''I'll do fine. Get some sleep. We gotta go first thing.''

''Yeah. Take care.''

''I was pretty pathetic, wasn't I?''

''I didn't notice.''

Her voice was hoarse and slightly shaky. ''Good.'' She tried her best to smile.

Jill approached and cried out happily.

''You're better?''

''I wouldn't say that but... she is, pretty much...alive'' sighed Kelly and sat next to the

fire.

Sabrina allowed Jill to clean the blood of her face gently with a wet cloth.

''I'm fine. Sleep now, okay?'' she said.

''Are you sure?''

''Except that my nose must be like an eggplant? Yeah.''

''Sure-sure-sure?''

''Yes Jill.''

''Don't be mad at Kelly. She just feels guilty she-''

''I'm not! Just sleep!''

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her ribs felt sore, so was her face. Her nose and her lips were bloody. She tasted blood, but let it pass. She wanted to die but she was too tired to do even that. You're miserable Sabrina, she thought. Very,very,very miserable, pathetic and disgusting. Now shut down and sleep.

She woke at the first sun rays she felt on her cheek and tried to get up. No way dude, she added, staying on her back as the pain shot sharp through her.

You're pathetic Sabrina. Simply pathetic. Layin' on your back all day kid? Time to get moooovin'!

She tried sitting. That was okay. But more movin'? No way...

Jill giggled somewhere close. She turned and saw her approach. She decided to stay on her back.

''How are you?'' asked Jill with concern.

''Better.''

She glanced at the loose ropes hanging from her wrists and took them of with Jill's help.

''Do you guys still think I'm dangerous?''

Jill remained silent. Sabrina sighed. That means ''Yes,you're a freak'' probably.

Jill laughed.''I don't.''

''You don't?''

''Yeah... even if you are you got no reason to harm us, so... it's fine by me.''

''Can I have it back?''

''What?''

''My release acknowledgment''

''I don't have it. Kelly has.''

''Where is she?''

''In the hut, sleeping.''

''Okay.''

''Don't get up!''

''Uh...okay. Like I could. Pathetic.''

''Who did you attack?''

''A guy.''

''I figured that much.''

''So that is. A guy.''

''An absolutely normal guy?''

''He's probably gonna have me killed the minute I set foot in LA.''

''So, you were going to LA?''

''Yeah.''

''Why?''

''Can you stop asking questions?''

''Sorry.''

''Don't be. Just stop it.''

''Okay.''

Sabrina sat again, with her back on a tree.''You?''

''Me?''

''Yeah. You got family?''

''My mom, my sister. Dad died a couple o' years ago.''

''Sorry to hear it.''

''Heart attack. I somehow knew it.''

''Health problems?''

''Drinking.''

''Oh...''

''Sucks.''

''Dunno.''

''It does.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay... there you go. Thanks to everyone. And more to you TazSki! You're the best! Thanks for betareading!  
**

* * *

10

* * *

Kelly stretched her arm, yawning as she did so. Her entire body was suffering from cramp by now, but nevertheless she kept on walking. Jill did the same, helping Sabrina along, half dragging her amongst taking short breaks for a breath. The fact that she was taller than Jill made it harder to help her walk. Kelly knew she had to do something for them but... She still felt like she didn't want to get so close.

Kelly's life had passed in a series of hardships, it was true. Many years had passed since she had trusted someone. She now trusted nobody but herself. _People let you down, _was her rationale. _You won't._

That was her belief, as harsh as it sounded.

She had learned her lesson that no one helps you without a price. She was afraid what that price would be this time. As a result, she kept her distance, for as long as she could. It was hard, but she did. But it was that girl, Sabrina. Against her, she felt vulnerable. She seemed to read her mind instantly, and with relative ease- it made her uneasy just to look at her.

They had to move fast, and find somewhere to stay. They were deep in the forest, but at least there was light. When the night came, everything would be portrayed in an entirely different light. She held the lit stick tighter, which was hot, and so her fingertips started to ache, throbbing slightly. She sighed heavily.

Some minutes later they found themselves in a clearing, which was cool and refreshing for a change. Kelly stood a little while and gazed around, taking in her surroundings, before Sabrina suddenly tumbled to the ground, unconscious. Jill knelt beside her and shook her slightly, but to no avail. Kelly stared at her.

''She's out Kell.''

She kept staring. ''Then I guess we camp here.''

''Yeah. Probably. Do you think she's gonna be okay?''

''I don't know. Maybe. She seems a great deal better than the last time.''

''What if-'' However, she was cut off.

''Nothing. She'll be fine.''

Sabrina sighed and opened her eyes.

''Man... I fainted again?''

''Seems like it. Don't push yourself.''

She smiled. ''Yeah, I've been more pushed than I want already.''

Kelly found herself smiling involuntarily in response and prepared the fire. Jill sat on a rock and helped Bree sit.

''Thanks.''

''Are you in pain?''

She smiled sardonically. ''Oh boy, I've already forgotten what pain is.''

''See? I told you she'd get better. She's back to being stupid already.'' Kelly said, still trying to light the fire, unsuccessfully.

Sabrina mimicked a southern accent. ''Oh, don't be mean Kell. It just ain't like ya.'' She stopped to cough. ''Pretty mean cow-girl you are Kell.''

''Are you making fun of my accent?''

''Ya ain't got an accent. Just having fun.''

''Then how did you know about it?''

''Just a little one, when you get mad.''

''My accent changes when I get mad?''

''Kinda.'' She chuckled. ''When you are mad it's like 'Bring me a gun outta here old geezer! I wanna shoot that damn things head off!' And then it's normal.''

''You're overdoin' it! It's not like that!''

''Oh, yes it is! And it is really funny!''

''Funny?''

''Yeah! By the way... have you heard my Irish accent?''

''What?''

''Get ready to laugh your butt off. I'm terrible,'' She admitted, before clearing her throat. ''Oh sir! Of course sir! I'm a very modest Irish girl sir! The whiskey back to my country, pure dynamite, sir!'' she exclaimed extravagantly, waving her arms about.

Kelly stopped for a moment and started laughing. Actually, she was really good.

Sabrina squinted a little and concentrated.

''I'm hungry! Is there anything to eat?'' she said mimicking Jill.

Jill suddenly turned around, surprised.

''You little monkey!" she gasped. "Is that the only thing you could think of me saying?''

''Pretty much.''

''You're disgusting!'' she giggled.

''I ain't!''

''Yes you are.'' added Kelly still laughing.

''Who's talkin'! yelled Sabrina. ''You ate cat food!''

''I didn't- How do you guys know about that?''

Jill got up and searched for her backpack. ''Well someone did! I didn't, Sabrina didn't and animals can't open 'em!''

''Oh, please don't tell anybody!''

Sabrina yawned. ''Tell who? The guy who beat me up? Or is anyone else here?''

''Yeah... whatever.''

''Tell anyone and I'll pull my lasso out cowboy!'' Sabrina said, again with an accent.

Kelly couldn't help _but_ laugh. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and pointed at Sabrina.

''You know... it's really driving me nuts with you two. We're marooned on an island with some maniac and yet we're joking about my accent!''

''And my appetite!'' screamed Jill.

''Okay, I'll cut it off. I don't want more broken ribs. Truce!''

Sabrina held her hands up with a grimace and laughed at her mess. Then she unzipped her bag and started searching. Kelly shot her a look of suspiciousness.

''What?''

''Nothing.''

''You got my knife! And it ain't like I would stab you in the back if I had it! Just stop bein' like this!'' she shouted.'' Thamn I bid my thongue againth...'' she said comically.

Kelly laughed. She felt kind of frustrated with the thought that Sabrina could be a threat. If she attacked someone she must have had her reasons. Under such strange circumstances... she might have done the same. She decided to give her a chance_. But only one_, she thought to herself, _and no one will know._

Sabrina chuckled as she tried to get up and fell on her knees. Jill shoved her gently back to sitting position.

''Can't you just stand still bouncy-girl?''

''How many nicknames have I earned on this island I wonder...''

''Nicknames?''

''Yeah, Bouncy-girl and... the other one... Kelly said... Girl-scout was it?''

Kelly gasped. ''You heard that?''

''Yeah. Mumbling in your sleep and I tried to wake ya.''

''Oh boy...''

''My line.''

They both laughed and Jill felt proud somehow. _At least,_ she reminded herself, _they weren't trying to kill each other. Yet._

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of helicopter blades reached their ears.

''They're here to get us!'' screamed Jill, panicking.

Kelly got up. The sound seemed to come from the beach. They glanced at Sabrina.

She clapped her hands. ''Run you fools! They'll leave!''

Jill stopped abruptly. ''What about you?''

''Make sure you pick me up when you see 'em right? I can't make it walking and you can't make it dragging me till the beach in time, okay? I'll be there. Just run your asses off!''

Jill broke into a run, looking once behind her shoulder. Kelly made a move to follow her, but she suddenly changed her mind. She leaned towards Sabrina and put her arm on her waist, lifting her gently.

''What are you doin'? Ya ain't gonna make it! _Run_!'' she insisted.

''No. No one gets left behind.''

''Hey, Kelly ya-''

''Just shut up! _WE_ are gonna make it. Together. Okay scout?''

''Okay grumpy-girl. Thanks for that ya know.''

''Just shut up.''

''Sure thing chief.'' she said with the Southern accent.

Kelly grunted. ''Hey, do you want a broken nose or something?''

''I think I already have one. So please don't. My brain's gonna start poolin' out.''

''You have something like this? Amused. Simply amused. Now move your feet.''

She had thought it wouldn't be over. She smiled.

Unfortunately... she was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**_To my dear betareader. tazSki you Rock!_**

**Okay, I hope that I'm not predictable.**

**And remember... do not try this at home. Thanks. R&R please.**

* * *

Sabrina allowed herself to relax completely, as two strong men in shiny yellow jackets took her into the helicopter, on a stretcher. Jill laughed as they tried to give her an injection but she almost fell off with a terrified look.

''Jesus Bree!'' she gasped.

''Hey, they startled me!''

One of the men knelt next to her and injected her with something, as he began to make stitches on her face with some strange machine. It hurt, but she smiled. At least the bleeding had stopped.

''What did you shoot me with?''

''It's for the pain miss. You'll be out for a while. Then you'll have some interviews. The media have gone wild about the crash.'' said a man with a beard.

''Oh, sure. Jill, you can do that.''

Jill was more than eager.

''I'll be on T.V.!''

Sabrina laughed sarcastically. ''Oh, hey mom! I'm on T.V.!''

Jill smiled and gave her a playful push.

''I'll hit you later.''

''Sure, kick me when I'm down.''

''What about the maniac?''

''Dunno. We'll tell the cops.''

''Kay.''

Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled. With a small ''thock'' the helicopter took off.

They were in the air when Sabrina realized something. Jill was lying on her, half asleep, relieved, and too tired to even look at her.

''Jill, where's Kelly?''

She mumbled something. ''Kelly, bouncy-girl's worried 'bout ya...''

''Jill she's not here! Jill! Tell the pilot!'' Sabrina exclaimed urgently.

Sabrina jumped and untied herself from the stretcher. One of the men sitting next to the pilot turned around and looked at her.

''You're not supposed be up and about, you know.''

''Kelly! She's still down there!''

''Where?''

''Down!''

She looked around and clutched a pair of binoculars, looking down.

Kelly was there and someone was with her. Holding a gun to her head. Sabrina felt sick to the core. She got to her feet and shook Jill awake.

''Come on! We gotta get down!''

The pilot kept going upwards, gaining altitude at the same time.

''We got no fuel for landing. There's a ship some miles from here, though. We'll refill and come for your friend 'kay?''

''No!'' she cried.

Someone tried to hold her down. Jill.

''What's wrong?''

''I'm getting down there!''

''Are you-''

Her phrase was cut short as Sabrina wrenched opened the door, grabbed a funny-looking backpack and jumped out.

''-CRAZY?'' she screamed with terror.

The rescuer with the beard yelled at the open door.

''Does your friend know how to use a parachute?''

''I don't know!'' Jill yelled, almost in tears from the shock.

Sabrina's hollering as she fell was the last she heard. ''HOW THE FUCK DO YOU USE THIS THIIIIIIIIING?''

* * *

Sabrina was falling. Falling and falling. She didn't know what to do. She had the parachute on her back, but not even a hint of how to use it.

She was now a little beneath the dark solid land. She would be squashed, she realised dejectedly. She started searching on her backpack for something and found a small metal ring. She pulled it with despair and kept falling until the big parachute opened like a blooming flower and she was roughly shaken but 'floating'.

Somehow balanced now, the crazy wind that blew stung her cheeks and forced her eyes shut, which were filled with tears.

The ground came closer as she fell. Dear Father, Creator of all, Great Maker, please don't let me get part of this blessed ground.

Her fall stopped, painfully, abruptly, but stopped. She didn't dare open her eyes.

And what if she did? She wondered what God would be like.

_Old..._ she thought with respect.

She peeked through her half closed eyelids. She smiled as soon she saw the ocean. _It's not hell, at least._

Then she felt a sharp pain on her back and shoulders. She was trapped. Somehow. She stared at the long branches of the tree she had fallen onto. Her parachute was still on her back, but stuck between the twigs there. She tried to put it off. Impossible. The ropes were too tight. She could not cut them. She relaxed her body and looked down. Less than ten feet to the ground. She could jump, but the ropes held her there. She sighed heavily. _Damned as always..._

She didn't notice that that the rope was starting to give way and she suddenly found herself on the ground. She cursed under her breath and wiped her clothes. Suddenly she felt dizzy and fell on her knees.

''Oh, shit... the injection...'' was the last thing she said.

She woke up hours later curled like a ball on the sand. It was dark and she was feeling high. No pain, no nothing. She had her mind set on Kelly but felt like she was extremely drunk. She giggled to herself and clumsily made her way.

''Now, where the hell could she be...'' she said pointing a finger as she missed a few steps and tumbled to the ground laughing.

She got up and tried to remain serious. _Man, just what the hell did they give me...?_

She laughed as she kicked a coconut.

''Seriously now... I could become addicted to this...''

Her body was numb but it felt nice. Like sleeping in soft feathers. She smiled.

''What are you lookin' at? Jealous?'' she asked a night owl.

Then she took a decision. She stood in front of the tree and gave her head a sharp knock.

''Alright.'' she said, as the weird feeling passed. She still felt nice but thought some more.

She had to find Kelly. She waved her head about again. She started humming involuntarily, pacing towards the place where she had last seen Kelly, which she found at once.

Something made her nervous about this place. There were some dry blood stains in the sand. _It must have been Kelly..._ As the sand showed her, she had been dragged to a certain point. Then the trails stopped. Sabrina managed to follow cracked leaves and small steps that she had found, but none of it was helpful until she sensed something hard pressing between her shoulder blades. And then the lights went off, for the second time in the same day.

This time when she woke she was on a wooden floor. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was blindfolded. She tried to hear but there was no sound. Oh, maybe just a slight one... What was it...? It sounded like someone was sobbing.

''Kelly...?'' she whispered and suddenly a hand grasped her cheek.

''Sabrina?'' came the familiar voice.

''Oh, hi. Having fun without me?''

''What the hell are you doing here?'' she whispered back.

''No one gets left behind, wasn't it?''

''Ho- How? I saw the helicopter leave...''

''I jumped.''

''You WHAT?''

''Yeah.''

''Please tell me I'm dreaming...'' she groaned.

''Oh ya ain't! I wish too, ya know.''

''You seem... better actually...'' Kelly said, choosing her words carefully.

''Oh, sure! They injected me with something they must have mistaken for heroin. You? Did they hurt you?''

''No.''

''I found blood. Are you okay?''

''It ain't much. Shit... now we're both in trouble...You're not even supposed to be walking!''

Sabrina tried to get rid of her ropes but she only managed to make them dig further into her wrists, making them bleed all over. ''What exactly is goin' on here?''

''They have a man locked up somewhere near.''

''A man?''

''Some Charles Townsend, If I recall correctly.''


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooopss... sorry for the mistake. All fixed now. At least I hope. Enjoy, R & R.**

12

Sabrina made an effort of standing.''He's in a real mess, this Charles,for sure...''

''True. They seem to be waiting for orders.''

''They're gonna kill him,right?''

''Probably.''

''We must do something. They're gonna kill us too.''

Sabrina sat disappointed after finding no door.

''Where the hell are we?''

''In a house.''

''What happened before?''

''I took you to the beach.''

''Yeah, and?''

''Someone grabbed me and took me here. I've just heard partial conversations.

Nothing more.''

Sabrina sighed.''We're in the forest?''

''Yeah.''

''Shit.''

''I agree with you.''

''Uh huh.''

She heard a door open and sighed. She hadn't found it. Some voices next to them.

''That's her! Her! You crazy bitch! You ripped my ear apart!''

Sabrina flew across the room after a blow on the jaw. She moaned and got to her feet.

She felt someone drive her to the wall, hand on her throat.

''I'm gonna kill you!'' the man said.

She felt her chest afire as her lungs emptied of air. She couldn't see him but she had to do something. She launched her right foot forward between his legs. She heard him scream and felt somehow satisfied when she collapsed on the floor catching her breath. Kelly rushed next to her, letting a cry of pain as someone kicked her in the face.

''Are you okay?'' she whispered to her ear, wiping her lips.

Sabrina nodded and lay down.

''You fool!'' came an other male voice. ''I told to stop! Big man Jo says no killing unless orders! Move it!''

''She's a demon! She-''

The voice stopped as the door close.

Sabrina smiled.

''Hope I kicked him hard.'' she muttered.

''What did you do?''

''Kicked him where it hurts.''

Kelly laughed and got up.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah.''

They sat on the floor again. The bare had no other place to comfort them than the cold wall and floor. Still, they had put a safety distance between them. The hours passed slowly and silently. None of them felt comfortable to talk to the other. Sabrina sighed suddenly and paced across the room, till she hit her head on the wall and stopped. She sat again, restless.

Kelly broke the silence.''Shouldn't we be doing something?''

''Like what? I can't do nothing with the ropes.''

''Sorry.''

''We'll both be if we don't get out in time.''

''At least they won't kill us.''

''Until orders come.''

The little light that escaped the fibers of the cloth she had on her eyes had now ceased. It was dark outside. She laid on her back trying to get some sleep. She felt sore, and cold, and moody. This is the worst it can get, right?

She could feel Kelly shivering close to her, with some sixth sense. She moved her body next to her until she touched her ribs and leaned her back on the wall. Her body heat helped Kelly stop shivering but not to feel better. They lay there, awake for most of the night. When she managed to sleep, Sabrina was still wide awake. She was surprised that Kelly fell on her mumbling, resting her head on her lap. Then she smiled.

They were both tired. Even though she knew Kelly was going to kill her later she laughed and wished she could have her hands free to hug her. Then the idea left her and she managed to sleep, Kelly's weight making her cozy and warm.

When she opened her eyes, she was at first scared she had gone blind. Then she remembered that she was blindfolded. She smiled when she found out that Kelly was still sleeping on her.

Kelly mumbled something, as she had done most of the night. At first Sabrina was surprised, but now she was used to it. She leaned to hear if she was saying something to her but Kelly woke terrified and bumped her face with her head. Sabrina let a cry of pain and leaned her head on the wall.

Kelly yelled panicked.''No Beemish!''

''Gee Kelly! It's me!''

''So- Sorry...''

''Who the hell is Beemish?''

''Did I said that out loud?''

''Pretty much. Are you alright?''

''Yeah... nightmares... sorry.''

''Are you sure? You've been talking about that all night... made me a little edgy at first.''

''I said it's fine. Sorry. Why the hell am I using your feet as a cushion?''

''Dunno. Rise n' shine.''

''Good morning '' Kelly said ironically as she got up and rested her back on the wall.

''Sorry for falling on you.''

''Whatever. Did you got any rest?''

''Why you ask?''

''Because I think I might have a way out of here.''

''A way?''

''Yeah. Listen to this...''

The two men were walking nervously up and down that dirt path for almost an hour. Their radio wasn't receiving anything but useless static. They glanced at the big hut the two girls were held. They seemed silent. He and his partner split, one to check the radio and one the girls.

Then there was a scream. That caused them to draw close with suspicion. There were no windows from where they could see what was happening inside. They split, one to check the radio and one the girls. What the hell... they were blindfolded and tied. What could they possibly do?

He opened the door wide but he only saw one of them. The tall one was missing. Then something landed on his head with a sickening sound. He fell as it hit again. Sabrina laughed.

''Did I kick his head?'' she asked Kelly.

''I don't know. I can't see.''

''Well, neither I can! So help me!''

Kelly sighed. She lay down and searched at his pockets. Finally she found what she was searching. A knife. She started working on her rope and Sabrina listened if someone was coming. When Kelly freed her hands she smiled and took the cloth of her eyes.

Sabrina paced nervously.''Well? Did you do it?''

''Yeah!''

''Well, If your majesty is okay with that, would you bother helping me out?''

''Oh, yeah!''

''Cool.''

As soon as their hands were free and they could see they stood awhile, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Then they locked the door and looked around.

Kelly glanced anxious.''What now?''

''We find the Charlie-dude and get out of here''.

She didn't hear a soft sound behind her.

**Review, review, review...**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to TazSki for betareading!

* * *

She didn't hear a soft sound creeping up from behind her, which was covered by the sound of the storm that broke out that exact moment.

She heard it a little while later. A man appeared, holding a revolver pointed at her head.

''Don't move girls. Come on. Let's go back, huh?''

Sabrina raised her hands and clinched her fists. _Shit. Not again._

''What did you do to Max? Is he okay?'' he asked.

''Yeah. I may have... busted his head... a little...'' She smiled as her hair got soaked with rain.

''Whoa... I'll put you with Charles then. He'll be happy to have two girls in company. It's a shame you're gonna be blindfolded so he ain't gonna see your pretty faces." He answered with mock regret, shaking his head theatrically.

He stretched an arm out to touch her cheek but Sabrina let out a low growl and he took a step back.

He glanced at Kelly and tossed her some lengths of rope. ''Okay I get it. Tie her.''

Sabrina sighed and let her do it. He tied Kelly and put a cloth over her eyes to block their vision again.

''There we go again,'' he said happily. ''Watch your step. Here, duck, there you are.''

He pushed them into a hut. Sabrina regained her balance and kicked the door.

''Bastard!'' she screamed

''Hey, hey calm down young lady.'' came a male voice somewhere close to her, masked slightly by the sound of a thunderbolt.

''What? Who are you?''

''Charles Townsend. Pleased to make your acquaintance''

''Oh, you're the Charlie-dude... I'm Sabrina. She's Kelly. We were actually coming to your rescue, pal.''

''My rescue?''

''Yeah, kinda...''

''You can't be cops! You sound eighteen!'' he said with disbelief.

''We ain't cops. And I am nineteen... almost, at least!''

''Okay, okay...''

''And you sound like an idiot.''

He laughed. ''Don't be mean...''

''Yeah sorry. Kelly, you alright?''

''All in one piece!''

''Good. I'm out of here.''

She kicked the door again and again, eventually losing her balance and fell down.

''I can't believe they caught us again!'' she yelled angrily and sat down.

''Let's see, you two pretty ladies are in trouble?'' he said with some concern.

''I don't know!'' she answered. ''And how the hell do you know we're pretty? You can't even see us!''

''All women are pretty. Just relax. I'm going to think a way out of this.''

''Oh, lover, we don't have time to think! We have to leave!''

''Okay, okay... don't be mean, we will.''

''Good.''

She lay down exhausted. The medicine was starting to wear off, leaving her feel like a ragged piece of cloth. Strangely enough, Kelly seemed to realize that and rushed to her side.

''Hey, are you alright?''

''Yeah...''

''I told you, you shouldn't be on your feet.''

''Whatever. I'm fine. They stitched me up pretty good.''

''Sure?''

''Yeah I'm okay. Let's just find a way outta here...''

''Sure. I have a million of those.''

''And in most of them I die?''

''No, you do know that you are starting to get cynical, right?''

''I always was cynical, dear. I just suppress it.''

Kelly laughed bitterly and got to her feet. Once again she started to search the room they were being held in. No window and only one door which at this time opened widely.

Sabrina, without a warning, launched herself forward with a battle cry, starling the man that came in.

That was more than enough for Kelly and Charlie. She did the same thing and got out.

Their escape stopped abruptly by a gunshot and a yell of pain. Another yell. Another shot. Then silence.

Sabrina got out limping. ''Kelly! Where the hell are you? What is-''

Kelly shoved her with her shoulder and laughed.

''Here,here. Hey Charlie!''

There was no reply which made Kelly anxious. Did he get hurt?

''Charlie-dude!'' yelled Sabrina.

Kelly positioned herself next to the unconscious man and took his gun and -again- her knife. Her fingers could feel the blood. He had shot himself.

''Why does this seem like a deja-vu ?'' she asked and cut the ropes.

She freed Sabrina and covered her eyes for a while to get used to the sun. She glanced around. Charlie was nowhere to be found. _He must have run away,_ she thought.

Sabrina grunted. _Coward._ She shook her head and clinched her teeth, hoping that Kelly wouldn't notice.

But she did. She also noticed the blood that had started to soak her pants knee-high.

''Sabrina! What happened?''

''Er... don't freak out... I think I just got shot...''

''You what?''

''But it doesn't hurt that much... which is scary...''

''It's the adrenaline! What... the hell are we supposed to do now?''

Then she caught a glimpse of Kelly's expression. Pain.

''Did you get hurt too?''

''Dunno... my shoulder...''

''Lemme see.''

''No way!''

''Okay. Ouch...'' she said as she took a step.

The pain seemed to come and go with her heart beat. One, two. One, two.

She groaned and cursed as she moved to grab a tree for support.

''Sabrina, we have to find help!''

''I know, I know! Just... we need to get out of here before he wakes up!''

''Sabrina?''

''Yeah?''

''He ain't gonna wake up.''

''Why?''

There was a pause. Kelly's voice came a little later. ''He's dead.''

''Oh, just great...''

''But there's still another one and... I'm not sure they're alone.'' she said, taking his gun.

''Okay...''

Kelly's voice broke. She felt tired. She hurt, she was angry, and stressed and freaked out. She had had enough. _'Okay?_ You've been fuckin' shot! And I told you to cool off! Look at the mess you've got us in!''

''_I _got us into a mess? If you hadn't left me tied to the tree I would have been able to-''

''Oh, so it's _my_ fault then!''

''It's your fault, yeah! I'm done being nice you know! You screwed _everything_!''

''_Me?''_

''Yeah, _you!_ If you had seen a little further than yourself you would have-''

She stopped as her hand landed on her cheek. She stood still.

Kelly looked at her feet. ''I'm so-''

''Do it again!'' yelled Sabrina.

''Wha?''

''I said do it again! You're freaked out! You don't talk to me or everybody else! How do you think you're gonna get all this out? Huh? You're gonna blow up! So do it again!''

''I... can't, I'm so-''

''Then talk to me! Do you realise that keeping it to yourself doesn't help? I'm sorry too! It's not your fault! It's no-one's fuckin' fault! But let me help you!''

Kelly started to say something but she stopped as Sabrina hugged her and started to pat her back.

''C'mon now. Jill's gonna make 'em suffer for all eternity if they don't come back for us.''

''I- I-...''

Sabrina laughed. ''Stop being so egocentric. I, I, I,... Jesus. It's okay. We're gonna be okay. You have to believe something to make it come true, you know... Just believe in me... and yourself. We're gonna do fine. C'mon.''

She sighed as she saw that she started to sob. It was all just too much for a person to take in one day. She just held her till she managed to pull herself together and she pulled away, wiping her eyes, frustrated.

''Better?''

She mumbled something incoherently and stopped. Sabrina felt a little faint and took a deep breath. Kelly was right. For a while the adrenaline had made her feel almost invulnerable.

Now that it was slowly fading, it was hurting like hell. She had once heard about how soldiers are able to keep on fighting in a battle even if a limb is severed. Because of adrenaline. But they hurt like hell, when they relax... damn. She let out her breath and sighed. Showing Kelly she was in pain wouldn't help now. They just had to keep moving. Keep thinking, keep talking. They needed each other. They just hadn't known it for a long time. And they also didn't know that they needed anybody else, for a long time.

Sabrina smiled. And did it from her heart. She was beginning to see something new on the horizon. Something warm and bright that gave her a little willpower to follow Kelly back to the forest. It wasn't over but she felt better, even though she hurt almost everywhere. She kept walking with pure willpower, though this time she wasn't feeling alone. And that alone was enough.

And enough was the fact that she didn't knew that someone was watching them. And he was not alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I hope it doesn't get messy but I wanted to make that switch between POVs. R&R please. Enjoy and thanks for the views. The keep me going. Thanks again.**

* * *

14

Suddenly there were gunshots. Behind them.

They were forced to run. Run like they had never before. Gunshots was the only thing they heard for some time now. Sabrina was out of breath. The knee pain was almost unbearable. It was like dead weight to her now. She was just dragging it along. She felt more dizzy with every step she took. It was steps now. She could run no more.

Kelly didn't seem to notice any of this. She was scared to death and her shoulder hurt. It must be dislocated, she thought. The only thing she could do is keep it close to her chest while running. She could hear Sabrina's panting behind her and but didn't look back.

* * *

Sabrina stopped. Everything was turning and twisting around her. Without a warning she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Kelly kept on running without noticing. Under other circumstances she would grab a tree and climb, but now with her shoulder like that there was no way she could. She kept on running. The gunshots paused. She checked her watch for the time the last one had been fired. Broken. She cursed under her breath.

''I think he lost us.'' she said and turned to face Sabrina.

Surprise! She wasn't there.

''What? Sabrina!''

She glanced around nervously. ''Please don't play games with me! Sabrina! Are you okay? Sabrina?''

She stood speechless. Where the hell did she go? Did he caught her? That's why the shots stopped? Had he... killed her?

* * *

Sabrina moaned softly. She felt motion but it wasn't hers. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids refused.

''Come on sweetheart. Hang in here, okay?'' came a distant voice.

It took her brain some time to comprehend the words and the voice.

''Charlie-...dude?'' she asked weakly.

''Yeah, yeah little angel. You're gonna be alright.''

Then she understood. He held her in his arms. That was the motion. She felt too dizzy to even think. She let herself to sink into unconsciousness again. It felt nice. All the pain forgotten she resigned and trusted him. She had no other choice.

* * *

Kelly felt delirious. She was pacing up and down the same ways and though she knew it she couldn't stop. She had to find Sabrina. She had to do something. She had to-

She was exhausted and starving and thirsty and an endless list of other things. Plus guilty now. She slammed her good hand on a tree. Damn it all! Damn the trip to LA, damn the plane, damn, damn, damn...

It hurt but she felt somehow better. She wanted to cry but suppressed it.

* * *

''Here angel. Here. Your friend is coming this way. I'll make sure she finds you.

You're gonna do just fine, trust me.''

''Who... are you... Charlie-dude?''

''Someone. I'll explain some day. Help will come soon.''

''Yeah...''

She wanted to scream. Grab him and and tell him not to leave her alone. She didn't want to be alone. But his voice had something reassuring, just like this of a parent telling you that, no, there is no monster in that closet. She was half-unconscious and didn't have much of a word to object.

He laid her softly on the ground and she heard him leave with heavy steps. No... no... don't go... please... don't leave me here... alone... no... please...

She opened her eyes. Blur. The only thing she saw was his outline, that foggy too.

* * *

Kelly took a left turn and finally saw her. She was lying on the ground. Her eyes closed. She run and cradled her body.

''No! Sabrina!''

She shook her roughly but took no response. Checking her vital signs relieved her. She was alive. What a nice strong pulse she had. She started sobbing but stopped immediately. She had an image to protect, she thought happily. She couldn't stand Sabrina's mocking if she happened to see her cry. She laid her on the ground and tried to make her as comfortable as she could.

Sabrina sighed and opened her eyes, not after a long time had passed. She glanced behind her.

Kelly saw her.''It's okay. Don't get up. They can't follow us.''

''Kelly I've left bloody trails everywhere. Of course they can.''

''They won't try. The one guy's dead and the other probably lying on his back with a concussion. He can't run for long. What happened to you?

''I'm not sure... I... the Charlie-dude found me... I think... I... I... dunno...''

''Hey Bri.. don' worry. It's gonna be alright.''

Sabrina was a little startled by the concern on her tone but smiled.'' You thought I was insane when I screamed about it being alright.''

She looked at her knee. Blood everywhere. Shit...

''I think that's yours.'' Kelly said suddenly.

She handed her a paper that took her a while to recognize. Her release. Oh, yeah that... She was so happy about it when she took it but now all the joy had faded.

''How did you survived that long?'' Kelly said suddenly.

Sabrina was lost in thought for a while and hadn't heard her.''Wha?''

''I say... how did you lasted that long?''

''What?''

''Prison.''

''Oh...''

''Yeah... I would have killed myself the first week.''

''It occurred to me but... I dunno. I found better things to do with my self.''

She smiled though she still felt dizzy.

''Like?''

''Learned Spanish. And to play the guitar.''

''You learned Spanish?''

''Yeah. Why? Does it sound so weird? I had lots of free time so I figured I wanted to do something useful. And you're claustrophobic, so I have an advantage.''

''How do you know that?''

''Well, it must have been some trauma from that Beemish.''

''Hey! How do you-''

''You sleep-talk.''

''I do?''

''Sure. I've told you before. Freaked me out a little at first. Then I realized that it was you.''

''Oh...''

''Don't feel bad about it. I sing.''

''What?''

''That's what they've told me.''

''You're crazy.''

''I know, I know. So... who's Beemish?''

''Don't wanna talk about it.''

''Kay.''

''Why did you attack this guy?''

''If I tell you, will you tell me about Beemish?''

''You're a tough one.''

''Well...?''

''Deal...'' she said involuntarily.

Sabrina sighed and stretched her foot with a grimace. Kelly stared at her.

''He... had... kinda... killed my parents.'' she blurted.

They sat in silence for a while.

Kelly shifted positions uncomfortably.

''Did he tell you so?''

''I saw him. I was nine Kelly. Nine. But not even for one day have I forgotten his face. Not once. I spend years trying to forget, but did me no good. Then one day he shows up and smiles at me. Mocks me. Says he wants to adopt me. I couldn't help but... you know.''

She swallowed hard and stopped.

''So you go all hothead at him?''

''Yep.''

''And he sets you in for good.''

''Man, I didn't even got a nice shot at 'im. I didn't have the time.''

''He fought back?''

''Nope. His thugs did. Damn... I wanted to kill him though. I went nuts.''

''No wonder.''

''So... what about you?''

''Are you changing the subject?''

''Wouldn't you?''

''Sorry. Well-''

''You don't need to tell me.''

''We made a deal.''

''I don't care. Changed my mind. Don't tell me if you don't want to.'' She turned her

head on the other side and stared at a tree root.

''I don't brake promises.''

''Whatever.''

''Beemish was a person that was supposed to take care of us at the orphanage.''

''Which apparently she didn't.''

''Kinda like this.''

''Okay.''

''What did I say?''

''Something about a closet and that Beemish to stop... hurting you.''

''Oh. Sorry.''

''If you hear me sing give me a nice kick, 'kay?''

''Sure thing kiddo. How's your...?''

''Oh, killing me. Kelly... if... if... Forget it.''

''What?''

''I was going to say something stupid for you to say if I don't make but it's stupid anyway. We're gonna be okay.''

''Tell me.''

''Nothing.''

''Come on!''

''Tell Jill I'm sorry.''

''For what?''

''For leaving her without saying goodbye.''

''Oh...''

''Yeah. It's stupid. But she's been nice to me.''

''Hey, Sabrina... Thanks for coming back for me.''

''Nothing.''

''Thanks anyway.''

''Whatever you say.''

''And I'll kill you if you say anything about Beemish to anyone.''

''Same goes for you.''

''Deal.''

''Now I'm gonna have some sleep.''

''Sabrina... don't... leave me here, 'kay?''

''And go where? With that foot? You gotta be kiddin'!''

''You know what I mean.''

''Yeah. I'm fine anyways.''

Kelly stretched an arm and touched Sabrina's forehead.

''Ya got a fever, ya know.''

''I noticed.''

''Don't leave me, okay?''

''Deal.''


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue guys. Final chapter. How can I tell you... It is the end of this fun/fanfic. Both ways aply here.**

**To be continued, I think, in an other story.  
**

**A huge thanks to everybody who reviewed. It is a little frustrating for me that 1500 read and four or five comment, but guys you cant hide. I know you're here and you read so it's all right.  
**

**Thanks just for reading anyway. It's been a beautiful journey, for me at least, I don't know about you.  
**

**And... ''See ya!''  
**

15

Kelly has sitting next to her for an hour or so. She must have been sleeping. A deep sleep that ceased the pain for a while. Kelly herself needed a nap but she had to keep her eyes open and she couldn't ask Sabrina to do it for her.

Her shoulder had started to take a superb purple shade, in contrast with the dark bruises. She sighed. Sabrina shifted positions but remained asleep. She seemed in pain, but Kelly couldn't be sure she felt it. Or she was able to feel it. Sweat was all over her forehead and she still had that fever. She must be tired, she thought. With all that blood she's lost it's a miracle she's alive. For now... she added and got up, surprised with her own thoughts.

Kelly! She scolded herself. How can you even think of this?

Then there were noises. Again. She raised the weapon she took from the dead man and aimed, but didn't know where, or how. Three men appeared in front of her.

She was ready to press the trigger but noticed their yellow jackets. Paramedics.

The nightmare was over. She tried to wake Sabrina but didn't managed to.

She made a move on the left and one of the men caught her.

''Not so fast miss. Come on. Lets get you checked on the chopper. Your friend's gonna be alright.''

''Uh huh.''

She followed him obediently to the chopper where a pleasant surprise was waiting.

Jill, who launched herself forward at her sight and tightly embraced her. Kelly smiled not moving her arm too much.

''How?'' she asked when Jill left her.

''Hey! Where is she?''

''Who?''

''This nut-case! Sabrina! Where is she? I need to have a word with her! Did she learn

how to fly?''

She glanced as the rescuers lifted Sabrina,again on a stretcher. Jill's smile faded as she saw the blood all over her new friend.

She turned at Kelly.''What... what happened?''

''She got shot. She's gonna be all right. Come on. You'll explain later how you managed to come along. Lets go home Jill.

''Yeah, Kell. Lets go home.

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes waiting to face the forest. Instead the only thing she saw was an empty white wall. She tried to get up but she found that she had no strength for that. A hand squeezed hers and she was forced to turn with surprise.

Jill smiled at her and pushed her back.

''Don't get up yet.''

''Wha...'' Her mouth was numb. She couldn't talk either.

Jill patted her cheek softly. Sabrina put her palm on hers, her reaction slow. The medicines, she thought to herself.

''You really are a mental case.'' Jill said softly and took her hands in hers.

Sabrina couldn't help but smile. ''Kelly?'' she mouthed.

''Oh, she's fine. Dislocated her shoulder, now doin' some X-rays.''

She was confused but somehow felt safe. She shot a questioning look at Jill.

''Oh, what happened huh?'' she said, guessing the question.

Sabrina nodded.

''Well, much, but lets take it slow. After you jumped... I tried to follow you but the paramedics fell all over me and took me down. We landed on the ship and re-fueled but there was this terrible storm and we weren't allowed to take of. Then they took a call from some Charlie. They sent another helicopter and took him, he pinned your location and here we are.''

''Cha... rlie-dude...''

''You pals?''

''No...''

''You've met 'im?''

''Never seen...his face, but he...must've...saved my life.''

''Oh. Does your leg hurt?''

''Not...really.''

''You're filled up with sedatives. It's not that surprising.''

''Oh...''

''Want some water?''

''Could you...?''

''Sure.''

She left and returned with a plastic bottle. She handed it to Sabrina who took it and drank slowly.

''Thanks.''

''You should've seen me before. I literally kicked out a nosy reporter I found peeking in your room while you were out.''

''Freaks...''

''They're all over the place. Like leeches.''

She gave her a look of desperation. ''Jill, please don't let come in here...''

''Sure. Now go back to sleep. You lost a lot a blood. It was scary. Kelly will be back soon.''

''O...kay.''

She turned her face and shut her eyes.

When Jill was satisfied that she was asleep she left and half-bumped into Kelly who walked in. Her arm was hanging from a sling.

Jill laughed.''Oh, hi there! How did it go?''

Kelly frowned at the sight of Sabrina asleep. ''Fine. Doc says I need rest and no moving for at least a month. Is she still out?''

''She woke a little while ago. We talked. She's... okay.''

''Now go kill some reporters Jill-hound.''

''I'm gonna give you to them!''

''Okay, okay.''

''I'll go home. My mom and lil' sis are coming for a visit. They were really, really, really, worried.''

Kelly sighed and took a seat next to Sabrina's bed.''I don't blame them. After all we did survived a plane crash. We need some attention here!''

''So... see ya.''

''See ya.''

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

.net/s/8069990/1/Charlies_Angels_In_Bocca_Di_Lupi

Okay, this is the next story, taking where this finished. Please take the link and happy R&R  
See ya guys!


End file.
